charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mini Wolf/ Mini Loup Episodes
The following is a list of episodes to the animated series "Mini Wolf" (Mini Loup.) This is according to Netflix. The episodes will be given in both English and French. Note: Work in Progress, may take a while to complete! Also, if pages about each individual episode are made, links might be added. Season 1 # No More Monkey Business/ Pas Une Seule Betise # A Dream Weekend/ Un Week-End De Reve # A True True Treasure/ Un Vrai Tresor! # Class Photograph/ La Photo De Classe # A Day with Dad/ Une Journee Avec Papa # Pretty Picture of Mordecai/ Les Belles Images De Mordecai # The Ruins of Terror/ Les Ruines de la Peur # All Must Swim/ Biagnade Obligatoire # It's Not Fair/ C'est Pas Juste # Super Wolf/ Super Loup # A Precious Collection/ La Collection Surprise # Mini Wolf's Secret/ Le Secret De Mini-Loup # Lettuce Leaves and Arti-Chokes/ Que des Salades! # Abracadabra # Grand'pa Fighting Fit/ Papi a la Forme # The Phony Patient/ Le Malade imaginaire # The Dunce Cap/ Le Bonnet de la Honte # Back to Nature/ La Nuit Sous la Tente # The Marble King/ Le Roi des Billes # Magic Fairies and Cosmic Knights/ Les Fees Magiques et Les Chevaliers Cosmiques # Cuddly the Scaredy Cat/ Doudou le Peureux # A Girly Afternoon # Miss Googly Moving/ Le Demenagement # Looking for Ladybugs/ La Chasse aux Coccinelles # Good Deeds/ Les Bonnes Actions # Wake Up Call/ Reveil Matin # The Box of Secrets/ La Boite a Secrets # Jealous!/ Crise de Jalousie # Field Trip/ Le Depart en Classe Verte # Mini Wolf's Bate/ Les Appats a la Mini-Loup # Saucers on Wheels/ Les Soucoupes Roulantes # Mammoth Memory # The Teacher note # The Wobbly Tooth # The Magic Curse # The Tight Shoes # Mini Wolf Gets Flees # Mini Wolf Investigates # Alien Screwballs # Mini Wolf's Club # Crickets are my Friends # The Pirate Tree # The Skipping Rope #The Lake of Tranquility #Not Scared, Nah! #The Clean up! #Mini Wolf gets Flees #Sharing's Sometimes Hard #I Bet You #It's a Dog Life Being the Oldest #green-natureman #Starry Night #Ladybug spots #Sharing a Room #Mini Wolf Booboo #Mini Wolf Digs His Heals In #Father Basil's Vacation #Mini Robinson #Mini Wolf finds a Banknote #Forget Me Not! #Little Lies among Friends #What Shall We Do? #Mini Wolf sees his Cousin again #Grounded! #Happy Mother's Day #Emily's got a Stammer #One of the Sheep #The Vacation Workbook #My Extraordinairy Grandpa #Mini Wolf Wants Joint Custody #A String to his Bow! #The Letter #Have They Really Forgotten?! #It's Cool Being an Adult #Mischievous Gus #The Old Aunt #The Scuffle #Mini Wolf Goes Loopy! Season 2 # My Cousin, Your Sister/ L'Amoureusité # Mini-Play/ Mini-Plus # Mommy's Friend/ L'Amie de Maman # Spitting Image/ Portrait Crache # Silly Wolfie/ Gros Beta # Mommy's Mischief/ Les Betiste De Maman # Inseparable/ Inseparables # Andy/ Cece # Little Brother/ P'Tit Frere # The Big Wolf of the House/ Le grande loup de la maison # Stopgap/ Bouche-Trou # Runaway/ La Fugue De Mini-Loup # When Will We Get There?!/ Quand est-ce qu'on arrive? # Behind every Grunt there's... another Grunt/ Un Grognard Peut En Cacher Un Autre # Sulky Chops Moussa/ Maussade Moussa # Gotta Make Daddy Laugh/ N'Oublie Pas De Rire Papa! # Dream-Maker/ Mini-Loup Fabrique Des Reves # MW's Sickness/ La Maladie De Mini-Loup # The Lastest Mordecai Story/ La derriere histoire de Mordecai # EENIE MEENIE MINEY MO/ AM STRAM GRAM # The Kite/ Le Cerf-Volant # The Magic Kiss/ Le Bisou Magique # The Shortest Night of All/ La Nuit La Plus Courte # Little Big Wolf/ Petit Grand # My Friend's Homes are Better/ C'est Mieux Chez Les Autres # Cheat or Not Cheat/ Tricher ou ne Pas Tricher # Mini Wolf's Tears/ Les Larmes de Mini-Loup # Big Snout/ Grossse Truffe # What a Poem/ Tout un Poeme # Bad Conscience/ La Mauvaise Conscience # A Well Kept Surprise/ # A Week-end Away/ Week-End en Amoureux # The Longest Lost Friend/ Un Copain Revenu de Loin # My Best Enemy/ Mon Meilleur Ennemi # Cuddly Wins the Game/ Doudou Joue et Gagne # Raging Wolf/ Rage de loup # Pajama party/ Soiree pyjama # The Adventure/ L'aventure # Fallen from the Sky/ Tombe du Ciel # Mini Wolf's Choice/ Le Choix de Mini-Loup # Recycling/ Recyclage # Not in Love/ Pas Amoureux # MY Mommy!/ Ma mama a moi # Once upon a Time, Mini Wolf/ Il Etait une Fois # Shroom Day/ Vesses de loup et oreilles de cochon # Mini Wolf's Friends Specials My Uncle from Hong Kong/ Tonton Loup Drowtzilla/ Kanikula